My Summer Trip to Traverse Town
by kashmir1213
Summary: Three kids, obsessed with KH, get sucked into the game. Sound familiar? Co Written with The Funny One Whatever her penname is now ! SoraxOC RikuxOC KairixOC. A very small bit of RoxasxNamine, I'm a sucker for that. We don't own KH or anything.
1. We Meet Our Characters

_**My summer trip in Travers Town!**_

Chapter 1: We meet our Heros

"Race ya" I called out to my best friends, Hanna Disney  
and J.J. We were walking up to my house to study (Why? We're plenty smart! Did I just say that?) for a stupid test  
before the end of the year.

"Sure" They guys called back to me. All of us found a good   
point to start off and began running to the nearest house.

"Ha! I win!" Hanna gloated, laughing at J.J. and me.

"Screw it" J.J. mumbled at her. "Can you ever be  
a graceful winner? Danielle are we gonna get there soon? J.J. whined. Gosh, I need better friends. "J.J. you've been to my house before, you know when we'll get there" I suddenly had a thought "I have an idea, why don't we study now and then  
when we get back to my house we can go to the spirit house and play  
KINGDOM HEARTS! We start High school next year and I heard that it's horrible! You have homework every night and you never have time for anything! There's also one thing I didn't  
mention, we are all failing math. Hey, that's reality. Sadly...  
"You guys wanna?" I questioned.  
"I could go for some time playing; my Key blade needs  
some attention." J.J. said excitement finding its way into his  
voice.  
Hey, can I play first this time? I mean, I did  
win the race. Hanna said, pretending she didn't care.  
Shut up you." J.J replied.  
I opened up my math book and before I can say a word, Hanna interrupted (again) me and asked "How far is it now?"  
About a half mile. I replied; we all groaned  
as we braced ourselves of the long walk ahead of us.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Did ya like it? 1st chappy! Tell me to continue, and yes this will have  
Kingdom Hearts  
characters but not for a chapter or two. Yeah, I understand it was  
weird...we were going crazy  
from the below 0 degree and blowing smoke. Well I still hope you like it!!  
Danielle Scott and  
Autheresshacker


	2. Who have crushes in Kingdom Hearts?

_**My summer trip in Traverse Town!**_

My Summer Trip in Traverse Town  
Chapter 2: Who have crushes in the Kingdom Hearts characters

"Get ready to meet the new champ!" Hanna cheered "Yes, you are standing in the presents of a Queen, feel free to worship me." She told us without laughing, that's new for an actress new to the stage. Currently we are sitting in my room on bean bag chairs; apparently  
I am the queen of them, having so many, in my (freshly) cleaned room. Obvio  
usly we are playing our fave game, Kingdom Hearts.

"You are so full of your self." JJ Replied. Well, she did just beat Deymx (the second time I really sucked at trying to do it). She does deserve some credit. "Just keep playing the game," J.J. told her.

"Playing the game" I repeated mindlessly. This was getting annoying, Hanna would say she was the best at the game (She probably was) and then JJ Would say "Shut up" or " Kill me" or what he just said. "Can we ever get through the game WITHOUT fighting?" I asked, hoping for a yes. And please don't be shocked with their answer, I never get my way.  
"Well I AM the best, at this." Hanna started "So I think I have a right to say so." I frowned at their utter child ness.

Okay, by now you probably have forgotten what we are doing in the game, so small recap: Right now, in the game, we have just beaten Deymx for the second time and JJ is about to do the battle of a thousand Heartless with Radiant Garden friends. I looked up a walk through and I get to do the first major boss. I pick Beauty and the Beast's world. Hanna is doing Mulan and JJ is doing whatever world is next, I didn't think to look.

"Can we go to the spirit house now?" I could tell JJ was getting bored so I agreed. "Okay let's go, Hanna save now." J.J. Ordered.

"Why, I'm good at this?" Hanna whined. I'm friends with these guys? How did I make friends with these people? I packed up our stuff (backpacks and whatnot) and we set out for the yard, it was way in the back and we had to walk just a little less than we did up hill.

We walked around for ten minutes and talked about our favorite KH characters.  
"So you have a crush on..." Hanna looked at me.

"We're waiting." JJ said. Oh no they couldn't get it outa me! "I think, Hanna and I can get it out of you" Holy crud, they read my mind, but still I'm as strong as a rock. "Dani, you are weak, and confess to-" he pulled something out of his pocket. CHOCOLATE! My one weakness. Darn, I really need friends, who don't know my weaknesses...  
"Okay, just give me the chocolate! I confess! I somewhat like Riku." Did I tell you that 'somewhat' is me favorite word? I devoured the chocolate and listened while JJ grilled Hanna about her crush. This should be fun.  
"Still have any more chocolate?" She asked, changing the subject. I shook my head.  
"If there was still more, it would be in my mouth." I said. They should have taken it while they could. She hesitated for a second, and then looked at JJ.  
"How do you keep your hair like that?" She asked. I agree I had been wondering, he never does anything to it and yet it is nice and blonde and like, perfect (Hey! You readers, don't get any ideas about me and JJ, I belong to Riku)?  
"You like Sora!  
_  
_  
You like Sora!" I chanted. She looked nervous for a second. Oh crud, she did like Sora!! I thought it was something stupid like, Axel, for instance.

"Okay, I do!" She admitted. Crud, crud, crud, crud! I didn't know! "I'm so sorry" I wanted to say, but really what for? I mean it's not my fault she melts whenever sees Riku- wait no Sora! She likes Sora! Ah! Don't hurt me! I had a thought, JJ Is a real person, too! He has emotions, even if he doesn't show them!

"Jay-" Hanna cut me off, apparently she had the same idea...

"Jay! Now, do you like Kairi or Namine? And you better not pick a guy..." Are there other girls that could steal Riku from me, because I was sure that there was one or two more? But by the look on his face, alone I could tell he would not crack easy. But never underestimate the power of girl power. And is it me, or did that last sentence have too many 'powers' in it?

"You guys, think guys can be just like girls, cracking so easy. Yeah right! Like I would tell you I have a crush on Kairi!" Joy to the World that guys are dumb! That was so easy I feel like the test tomorrow is gonna be like baking a cake! " Wait, I don't have a- who cares? I mean it's not like we will ever meet these people, right?

How wrong he is...

A/n:  
Hope you like it! And please review! Click the little purple/light blue/ violet/ light purple, thingy! The POVs will change every two chapters so next is... Review to find out.  
No offense to real guys, but sometimes you can be clueless.  
-The Cute one  
I had no part in this…  
YAY! NIM'S ISLAND IS OUT!! - Authoresshacker


	3. First JJ POV

Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**JJ's point of view**

Small A/n:

I 

HATE 

Sauerkraut! Okay, I forgot who says, OMJ, but I know I read some of you're stuff. Who was it?? Thanks butaNENG, because you're the only one who reviewed the last chapter. But I also think you're the only one who read it.

**The day after I went to Dani's** (this bit is thoughts flowing through JJ's head, I'm not bothering to use special font)

Boy, I'm the dumbest man known to man. Kairi?! I mean come on, JJ. You know that you like her. But you'll _never_ hear the end of it, from Hanna and Dani. Okay, shut up. Stop dwelling. Oh!! The test. I got a B, Dani got an A- and Hanna got an F, no, just kidding she got a B-. We did pretty good. What now? Kairi. No!! Shut up!! Stop, bad boy!! Okay what can I do to distract myself? Looking around my room, computer, TV, book, drawing. What else? Nothing. At all. I went to my desk and turned on the computer, and signed on. Okay, what now? Blog!! I typed in the address, (to be filled in later) and updated sadly all that was said was how stupid I am.

God. Why? What did I do that gave me a mind that didn't learn to think before I talk. Hanna and Dani will forever torture me with it. And in case you're wondering what I did, here's what I said to them: You guys, think guys can be just like girls, cracking so easy. Yeah right! Like I would tell you I have a crush on Kairi! And I'm not sure but I think that Dani, had a 'Joy to the world guys are dumb!' look on her face. Sorry, but now I gotta go wallow in self pity.

**The next day (already?)**

Now (I really wish I wish I wasn't here) we're at Hanna's. OMJ! Did you know that her family's RICH?

**"**OMJ! YOU ACTUALLY OWN All THE KINGDOM HEARTS!?" Dani yelled, out of the blue.

"I haven't even touched them," Hanna replied

"You've never played?"

"Nope!"

"You play at my house…"

"Silly goose! That's why girls have friends who like what you like!" Hanna exclaimed.

I felt left out, so I shouted "YOU LIKE SORA!!"

"DROPPING THE SUBJECT!" Hanna shouted angrily. We stood there for about 0.4 seconds before Dani and I ripped open KH 1 and shoved in the disk holder in her PS 2. Like _always_ Hanna got to play first.

"No fair! I wanna play at Destiny Islands!" Dani whined/said.

"Don't you have this game at your own house?" I asked her.

"Yeah, but I never pass up a chance to play as Sora. Hey, you got any cream cheese?" Dani asked.

"I'm not sure, I'll go check." And with that Hanna left the room in search of _cream cheese._

"Dani, you have a problem."

"Oh really, and that is…?"

"You eat the weirdest things," I stated simply. _Beeeeep!_

"What the-"

"Hey, Dani, do you want regular of strawberry?" Hey, that sounded like Hanna…

"Hanna? Aren't you in the kitchen?" Gee, I sound like a dumb bass. Of course she is, what was the _'Beeeeep' _then?

"Intercom" Dumb bass, I should get a sign 'Hey!! I'm a dumb bass! I tell my friends I crush I have on somebody, who isn't even real!! And I am failing math!!'

"_**Ahhhhh!! What the hell is that thing?!" **_I shouted, and much to my dismay, I sounded like a girl. Crap. And to make matters worse, Hanna hadn't turned off the intercom, so she and Dani heard me. Frick. Have you ever fainted? Yeah, I was just on the brink of unconsciousness but suddenly Kairi saved me, obviously you're wondering how, let me enlighten you:

_Jeffery! Come on!! If you faint you'll never have a chance about dating me against Sora!!_

There she was, but now she's gone and Dani has regular cream cheese.

"Can I have some?" I wondered, I mean, nothing like a breakfast condiment (I've always wondered, is it a condiment?) To help someone who almost fainted!

"Sure, but don't get your 'scared of cat' germs all over it. And JJ, it was just Fluffy, my cat" Sometimes Hanna can be so rude. Yummmmmm. Cream cheese.

"Look who's eating weird things now!!" Dani taunted. Honestly these people live to make fun of guys, but that's a different story for a different place…

"Whatever, just gimmie some." I barked.

"Hey can we play now?" Hanna asked, almost interrupting our conversation. I got the controller, since Hanna and Dani were eating cream cheese.

"Okay, load game, new game, or go into the game?" I asked listing the options.

"New ga- Go into the game?" Hanna said. I moved the arrow/light-up back round thingy to the third option.

Then all of a sudden the T.V screen showed a green swirl.

"Good choice, Just do me a favor," Said a voice, "Don't die on me,"

Then the play station blew up and I went tumbling into darkness.

"I feel like I'm Flying!" Dani say said.

"Well, people sometimes say that when you fall a long ways down, you think your flying," I said.

"Yeah, falling FEELS like flying, but there's a BIG difference," Hannah agreed.

"And that is..." Dani asked.

My eyes popped open.

"When your falling what happens when the tunnel ends?" I asked.

"Oh sh-- OW!"

So that's it. Third chapter. And wait- 913 words, somewhat of improvement? Don't hate me if it sucks,

butaNeng- tanks for reviews

Ixcythan- tanks for letting me use those parts from yours.

-The Cute one and

Authoresshacker


	4. Last JJ Pov

My Summer Trip to Traverse Town

My Summer Trip to Traverse Town!

Chapter 4

"Where are we? Dani? Hanna?" Hanna, was probably shopping. Dani, on the other hand, was sleeping. "Time to waken upppp. Dani! Wake up!" I saw someone's shadow walking up to me so I turned around. "WTF?!" Okay, keep your eyes OPEN this time, JJ, breathe in, out. Good.

"Uh, hey do you need some help?" A brunette asked me. What the heck? Sora? Maybeee…

"Yeah uhhhh... Thanks? This is Dani, she fell asleep. For some strange reason..." And he was smart enough to carry around water. The now very wet Dani sat up and screamed. Maybe because she was just soaked by a video game character or because she got to meet a make-believe person who her best friend has a crush on.

"What the fuck are you doing here? Sora? OMJ!! What the BEEEP!" Okay I'm kinda glad I didn't have to call him Sora first, cuz now I don't have to tell him he's a video game character!

"Yeah, well... My name is Sora, how'd you know?" He asked. 'Dani, aren't you the smart one? Don't say something that could end you up with those nice young men with the very large needle...' I mouthed at her, hoping she would understand. "You just look like a Sora," She said, normal as possible. 'WTF, how did we get here and where is Hanna? Do you have any cream cheese?' She mouthed back, after answering Sora. And is all that she thinks about weird food?

"Hey, have you seen our friend Hanna, she was just here a few minutes ago." I asked Sora, hoping he would find Kairi and maybe Riku to get them to help. "Does she have brown-ish gold-ish hair? And is she wearing a jean jacket that goes to about here? He pointed at his ribs. That's Hanna.

Yup." I said less than excited that we wouldn't get to see Riku and Kairi anytime soon.

"She's at my friend Kairi's hotel room, cuz we found her on the ground, knocked out cold, somewhat like Dani. I was out here looking for two people, she was calling for, one named Dani and a... JJ? Are you them, wait I'll answer that. Yes, they are Sora, you dunderhead. You wanna she her?" I nodded and looked at Dani, who was buzzing (not literly) happily. "I'll take that as a yes. Come on, I'll show you around Traverse Town, I have a feeling that you're visiting too, but Riku Kairi and I have been touring the worlds because I'm the Key Blade master and I had been looking for them for almost two years, and now I'm rambling... shit."

"That's okay, I do the same thing sometimes, like when I think of..." Dani drifted off smiling.

"Uhh. Why don't you take us to see Hanna?" I asked, while he nodded and walked away. "Dani, come on!""Oh, okay!" She called and ran up to me and Sora."

5 minutes later, in the red hotel room, with Kairi and Riku

"Hey Hanna! Time to wake up now. We have chocolate!" No we don't! I thought at Dani. And it's Dani that's addicted to chocolate, not Hanna, weird... "Oh wait, I'm the one who likes chocolate aren't, I?" She laughed at her self and started again," But Hanna you gotta wake up cuz-" She started whispering and I think it went something like this 'We're in Kingdom Hearts! And Sora is here staring at you! And probably at me too, cuz I'm whispering n your ear while you're asleep, but you gotta wake up now!' I started laughing, mostly because I was imagining what Dani was saying, but also because I thought I was crazy for being here and not screaming my head off because Kairi

was right next to me starring at my best friends that were talking to each other while one isn't even awake!

"JJ is something... Wrong?" Kairi asked. Oh. My. Freaking. God. Someone help me...

"Nah, I can just imagine what Dani is saying, she isn't always sane."

"Really?" She asked sarcastically. "What do you think she's saying?"

"Just something like a monster... Uh, butterfly or uh... Something is about to attack her."

"Funny, but should we just splash water on both of them?" She held up a glass.

"We should but this is funnier," Sora said. We stood there watching Dani urge Hanna to get up, when Riku walk in carrying a big brown bag.

"And this day is about to get even funnier," I muttered... Okay, I admit it, I laughed too.

"Can someone help me with this?" Riku asked, almost tripping on the rug in front of the door.

"Not unless you say please, you know that, Riku!" Kairi scolded him.

"Riku?! OMJ OMJ OMJ OMJ OMJ!!"

"Dani, calm DOWN!" I yelled at her. "Sorry, she used to have a boyfriend named Riku... Bad times." I shuttered, at the mere thought (but of course I was only acting, she's had a crush on Riku for... how long ago did KH come out?)

"Okay, should I change my name?" Riku asked as he saw Dani running in a circle, screaming.

"Oh my God, this is hysterical, umm, why is she screaming?" Sora asked.

"The guy, Riku, was very... sick and twisted... Ewww," I told them frowning at the picture of the guy in my mind (And by the way, there was no Riku who was very

twisted and sick...).

"Oh, yeah, gross." Sora agreed, while Kairi and Riku simply nodded.

"Should somebody, err, stop her?" Riku asked. "Oh I know! I could be" He paused in thought "I forgot," He said. I sighed, he doesn't have to change his name, but Dani does need to get over the shock that make-believe characters are in front of us, and for the most part, seem real. I wonder if Hanna had seen Sora before she 'fell asleep'.

"Sorry, but I'm no good with names, epically after screaming, could you tell me you names, again?" I saw Hanna's eyes open so I'm guessing that Dani knew and was doing something to creep her out, like greeting her to KH characters, who are very much real here. "Well, okay, I'm Sora this is Kairi and that over there is-" Sora started, and almost finished. "And I'm Dan!" Riku announced.

"Hey! That's my name, without the -I at the end!"

"Cool!!" Dani started.

"Could someone please explain why my head feels like hell?" Hanna asked.

"Finally she's awake! Okay, well before you start asking questions, I'm Kairi and this is Sora, and uhh, _Dan_." Kairi informed the girl with the major headache "Oh and you feel like shit because you were found unconscious in the bench by the fountain. **(A/n: Think, where did you fight the ugly monster thing where you had to ring those bells. And this thing says I spelled monster wrong, is it just me or is my spelling slipping…?)**

"Oh, great, now I daub myself, Freak of Benches Near Fountains!" Hanna laughed, I agree that would be funny, I mean picture this:

_You're walking along Taverse Town, and while you cross a fountain, you see a girl, asleep, not seeming to wake up… you shake her shoulders, pour some water from the nearby fountain on her, but nothing seems to wake her up. Your friends that are standing, watching all of this, laugh, and you frustrated enough already tell- no command them to pick her up and bring her to the hotel room where you are currently staying. Then when she wakes up, she realizes what happened, and decides she is the most stupid person in the world._

Now tell me that isn't funny.

"Hanna! See?! Told you!!" Dani exclaimed.

"You told her what?" Riku- no Dan asked.

"I ate chocolate. Nah! Just kidding, I told her-"she whispered in his ear something like: 'that brunette guy is really cute' And I'm only guessing that for 3 reasons: 1)Hanna does have a crush on Sora, 2) Riku's face got all sad when she said it and 3) I know the girls well enough that I could only guess and be right.

"Oh," Riku said, sadness creeping into his voice. Aww, poor Riku, he thought Dani liked him. If it didn't look like I was crazy I would sort this all out, but since this is a world, and to 3 people it's real, I would tell them but then they might pull something crazy too and say like Dani, Hanna and I are just video game characters, too. Did that make any sense…?

A/N: I'm gonna stop there, it's really weird to be writing in a guys POV… Don't you think? I don't think I made any sense at the end… Don't kill me if it didn't! Have a non-boring day!

The Cute One.

Ok, I'm bored. Don't ask _me _any questions about the setting, because I don't even understand it glares at The Cute One

-Authoresshacker.


	5. Meeting The Gang

Chapter number 5

**Chapter number 5!!**

**Hanna's POV**

Hey! It's the one and only Hanna Disney! The most annoying girl one could ever meet, according to our friend, JJ. So yeah, I was sitting—okay more like lying on the bed in a hotel room, guess where. TRAVERSE TOWN! Booyah! I mean, come on, its now every day you're friends come over and then you're sucked into the best video game of all time, right? Hey why does that sound familiar? I bet JJ has already told you. Ah, you beat me this time,  
JJ, but I will get back at you! Aye! Bad headache, I'm gonna stop screaming in my head now…

"Could someone please explain why my head feels like hell?" I asked everyone standing around. (please go back to chapter 4 if you find this confusing)

"We would, but this is easier, go back to chapter 4!" The anonymous voice from above told me. No, I'm not making shit up, someone really said that.

"Kay!" I realized that would be wayyyyyy to much work, I'm feelin' pretty lazy. I stood up. "Dani, could I talk to you, over here, for maybe, I donno a second or so?" She nodded, and walked over to me. "Who pulled us into the game?"

"Ummm. I think it was JJ who had the controller…" Spectacular.

I'm in a video game.

I'm in a video game with a character that I have a crush on.

I'm in a video game with someone whom I have a crush on and my best friend has a crush on.

I'm in a video game with someone whom I have a crush on, my best friend has a crush on and I'm in a video game with JJ. 'Nuff said.

Shit.

"Got up on the wrong side of life today, yeah.Wash the car and I'm gonna be really late. My phone doesn't work cuz it's outta rage. Looks like it's just one of those kinds of days." Dani started singing.

"Please stop. I'm begging" JJ begged, no really he did!! I don't think he has any taste for Avril, I'll be sure to remember that…

"I have an idea! Hey do any of you like sea salt ice cream?" Sora asked. Crap… 'Do we?' I mouthed to JJ and Dani, hopefully with out Riku or Kairi noticing.

'Maybe…?' Dani replied. I looked at JJ, who had a very depressing look on his face… but why?

'We've never tried it.' He informed me. Oh! I forgot we've heard of it… but never tried it.

"I don't think we have ever had it." I answered for my friends. Kairi nodded.

"OK. Than should we go to Twilight Town or Radiant Gardens?" TWILIGHT TOWN!! I would love to meet Olette . She seems like a really nice person. And don't worry, I'm not a lesbo!

"Well, I for one--even if my opinion doesn't matter-- would like to go visit Hayner and the gang." Riku said.

"Okay, let's go there then." Sora decided. "Oh yeah, is that okay with you guys, if all of go there?" He asked us. We all nodded. I don't know why JJ would want to go there; he hated that part of the game.

"Let's go!" Kairi sang, and bounced out of the room with Dani, who seemed to know the way to the Gummi Ship. I stayed behind with Riku, JJ and Sora.

"So what world are you guys from?" Riku asked. And here come another trail of lies… Damn.

'JJ? Where are we from?' I mouthed. I'll say it now: I'm not the Queen anymore. But rather JJ is the King.

'Not destiny islands… or any other worlds, just say earth.' While I was asking JJ, I put some kind of 'longing' look in my eyes.

"Earth." I starred at the dark sky above me. "Wow. That sky is really pretty." I smiled, although I had no idea, if I was in a coma or I was dead, but somehow not in heaven yet, I was perfectly content.

"I've never been there before." Sora said. "Who knows, maybe Riku Kairi and I will be there someday." He smiled too. Awww! His smile is soo cute!

"Trust me, I don't think you'll like it there," JJ told him. Dunderhead.

"Why?" Riku cut in. "What's wrong with that world?"

"People speak different languages. It's hard to understand." I chucked at JJ's joke.

I rolled my eyes, "Sure, that's what wrong with it." I was not in the mood to get in a fight with someone right now. So I agreed. We were almost at the gummi ship when Kairi called.

"Sora! Riku! Get your areses over here! I need to talk to Olette, I need to tell her something, before I forget!"

"What could be so figgin important, that you had to use a British Swear word?" JJ, who was next to me asked. God, if he had a crush on this girl, he surely didn't show it.

"British…?" Sora asked. How, they've never head of England… Right? Not Great Britian... Oh, I donno.

"A-- uh… well, we call it a country. I'm not sure if you guys know what it is." I kinda explained.

"Oh," Riku said. "Arse… Doesn't that mean ass?"

"Very good, now what color is the table cloth?" I joked as Sora and JJ chucked. And I could just hear Dani thinking she was supposed to be the funny one.

"Don't worry Dani, the next joke will be yours!" I told her. She looked shocked.

"Wha-?"

"I'm your best friend, I should know what you're thinking."

"OH! Yeah. Hehe." She laughed.

**In the Gummi Ship**

"Are we there yet?" Sora whined. A chorus of 'no's filled the… what is it called… cock pit… (A/N Go ask my brother, he'll tell ya!) Whatever.

"Let's go to Alaska, doooooooooooooooodeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee. Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we th-" JJ sang.

"If you say 'yet' one more time, it might as well be your last word," I threatened. But little boys will be little boys. What can ya do? (I was only making fun, JJ is my age.)

"Yet." JJ whispered.

"That's it!" And I started chasing him. As usual, Dani stopped us. She-of course-grabbed _my_ shirt collar.

"OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW! Dani! You're chocking me!" I screamed.

"Almost like you were about to do to JJ?" Urg. She let go, giving me an idea to get back at her.

"Dani likes JJ, Dani likes JJ." She put her fist up. "Oh, I'm only kiddin', every one knows you like Riku!" I teased. And suddenly, I was starring at someone whose face looked like a cherry.

Shit.

"Really…?" Riku asked. He smiled, Dani didn't see it because her eyes were closed.

"Dani," I whispered. "I'm soooo sorry! But I think he likes you too!" I thought for a second. And looked up at Riku. "What would you do if she said that she does like you?"

"Something along the lines of, I like her too." Dani _finally _looked up. I smiled, like so wide we could all sit in it.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!" Dani screamed. I laughed. They are so CUTE!

"Me and my mouth… They make a good pair." Sora, JJ, and Kairi chuckled.

"Now all you have to do is get JJ to spot being… JJ." Dani joked, pointing her eyes over to Kairi. No one noticed, THANK GOD!

"Yup," I agreed. "Hey are we almost there?" I said as Dani and Riku went into another room, hopefully so they could talk—_ONLY_ talk.

**In Twilight Town**

We walked (Riku and Dani were holding hands! It was so CUTE!) into the Gang's 'usual spot'. I don't think anyone noticed that it was rude, no one has class anymore…

"Oh my freaking God!" Olette screamed, apparently she noticed us first.

"Olette!" Kairi yelled "I haven't seen you in forever!" I say Sora mumble something, like, yes two months is _forever. _"Oh, I forgot! These are our new friends, This is Dani, she and Riku like each other… aren't they cute? Well anyway this is Hanna," She pointed at me. "And this it JJ." She moved to whisper in Olette's ear. And I have no guess what she said. Crap, I wonder if JJ does.

"Hey can we go get ice cream?" Sora asked, dang, he's wayyyy to cute. Wait, why do I hear Eminem?

"Chicka chikca slim shady," I sang along.

"Hanna, I know you change your ringtone like, every few minutes, but can please remember what song you use?" JJ somewhat politely asked. Oh, that's my phone. HEHE!

"Okay, fine. I'll answer it, I'm just amazed it still works." I pulled my phone outta my pocket, "Oh! I got a text, from Alyssa!" I said, very, very happily. "She's asking me where I am. We were gonna go shopping… What should I tell her?" I move over to where only Dani and JJ could hear. "That I got sucked into a video game, with my best friends and now one of those best friends go a new boyfriend in that video game I was sucked into?" I sighed. "That's _so _not gonna fit into a text." I muttered. I looked at Dani, she looked like she barely knew what we were talking about. God, Riku, why'd you have to tell her before the text message?!

Crap. Crap. Crap. Crap. Crap.

"I know! Tell her that… no that wouldn't work… What about… No that wouldn't work either… Tell her you have to go… To ummm, I don't know…." I had enough of that.

"Why don't I just tell her I'm busy?" I asked. I didn't wait for a response from JJ.

_Aly, Cant come. Chores… sucks._

_Loves, your BFF Hanna_

And that took care of her. But not really. She replied,

_Damn, k but finish asap!!_

_Loves, your BFF Aly! ___

"I. Want. To. Go. Get. Some. _Ice Cream_." Sora whined. I admit it. I _had _to laugh.

"Okay!" Said Hayner, speaking for the first time since we got here. Pence, who came outta no where, nodded.

"Hey wheres Roxas?" Riku asked. I looked around, although I wasn't supposed to know who he was, I wanted to beat JJ to finding him.

"Oh, Roxas is at Namine's mansion." Pence spoke up.

"Well, why can't we invite her too?" Kairi asked. YAY! Namine is so nice!

"I guess we can…" Hayner said.

"Okay then! LET'S GO!" Kairi yelled, and ran off, Olette and Dani flowing her. Once again, I stayed behind with the guys.

"So you're… Hanna and JJ, right?" Pence asked. We nodded. I wondered if they knew about other worlds and all the places Sora and Riku have been.

"So who's Roxas and Namine?" JJ asked.

"some of our friends," Pence answered "Well, Roxas _was_ my friend, until he ditched us, to hang out with Namine." He muttered.

"Aww, come on now. Would you spend all your time with a girl if she was your new girlfriend?" Hayner asked.

"Yup!" Riku said happily. I nodded my head, these guys are just plain weird.

"You are the strangest boys I have _ever_ met." I laughed

"Men, you mean" Sora argued.

"Sure…" I said sarcastically.

** Outside Namine's mansion**

I have a strange urge to call it the creepy mansion, instead of Namine's. I said that to JJ, when no one was listening, and he just laughed in my face. Damn I wish Dani didn't leave me with these guys.

"Are weeeeeeeee there yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeet?" I asked, very, very tired of walking.

"Yeah, it's right there." Riku said. Hayner and Pence ran ahead of us and the girls, who were playing around the bushes, and knocked on the door.

"NAMINE! ROXAS! GUESS WHO'S HERE!" They yelled. I told all the girls and Sora and Riku, except Olette and Hayner and Pence, to hide.

"What?!" Roxas yelled from inside the house. "Don't you guys know I'm busy?" He yelled.

"Just get your lazy ass down here." Pence said. When they finally got to the door, and questions bombed on Pence, Olette, and Hayner, Roxas calmed down.

"So, what did you want?" Roxas asked again. "Come on!! We don't have all day!" He yelled.

"Well, we wanted to know if you wanted to go get some ice cream." Olette said.

"That's it?!" Roxas said. Namine looked confused.

"No," Hayner added.

"We," Pence said.

"Have," Olette continued.

"some," Hayner said.

"Friends,"

"Over," Olette finished.

"That's it!" Roxas exploded.

"Naw, but we got some new friends we wanted you to meet." Hayner laughed.

"Okay… so why do I care?" Roxas asked.

"Do you wanna meet 'em or not?!" Hayner asked.

"Why not?"

"Okay there's two girls and one boy, which one first?" Olette asked.

"Why can't I meet them all at one?"

"Cuz you can't."

"Fine, uhhh. They boy…?"

"JJ! Get out here!" JJ walked out. He looked at Roxas and Namine.

"…Hi?" He said.

"okay, okay slow down!!" Pence said sarcastically. "You're talking waaaaaaaaaay to fast."

"Now who?"

"The other girl, I don't care."

"okay, Dani, come here." Before Dani moved, I shouted,

"Why do I have to be last??"

"Someone has to be."

"Hanna you can go, I don't mind." I jumped up in joy, and ran out to meet Namine and Roxas.

"That's Hanna." JJ said dully. I glared at him. Everyone somewhat expected it.

"Dani can you come out here?" I asked my best friend. She ran out and attached herself to my side. "This is my bestest friend in the whole wide _world!_" I said, acting like I little kid.

"I. Want. To. Go. Get. Ice. Cream." Sora whined from behind the bushes, where Dani, JJ and I used to be. I forgot they were back there.

"Oh, yeah, Sora, Riku, and Kairi are here." Olette said, bonking her head with her plam. They walked out, Sora muttering about ice cream the whole time.

"I think we should go get ice cream. Sora hasn't stopped talking about it since we decided to come here." Riku said.

So we went to get sea salt ice cream. Boy, is that stuff good or what?

"Ohmigod. Who the hell came up with that? Pure brilliance. I mean it." I said.

"Donald's uncle." Sora said. "Or maybe he just _re_invented it." He tried to think for a second. "I don't know."

**Night time.**

"Hey, were are you guys gonna sleep?" Olette asked as we were sitting on the clock tower.

"In New Zealand!" Dani suggested. I rolled my eyes.

"Okay, we you can find a way to get us home Dani, we'll sleep there."

"Where's New Zealand?" Roxas asked.

"It's a country." Dani answered.

"In our word. Planet… Solar system. Whatever." I answered.

"Hey, why doesn't everyone sleep over at my house?" Namine asked. Kairi's face lit up.

"Yay! We can have a party!" everyone nodded. Expect me, JJ and Dani. We all looked blank.

"Okiedokey! Let's go to my house!" She cheered.

So we did.

Dani and I remembered that it JJ's birthday the next day, and luckily none of the girls had gone to sleep yet. We told Namine, and Oltte and Kairi. Namine had an idea what we could do to celebrate.

**The next day**

Nami, yes I've started calling her that, got all the girls up early. We went down to the kitchen and saw a chocolate cake sitting there, half way frosted.

"since it's JJ's birthday, I got a cake made. We just gotta pu-"

"Why is it only half frosted?" Kairi asked.

"I though it would be fun to put the rest on." Namine answered.

"Then let's get started!" Oltte said. After aroung 20 mintues, and lots of giggling, we finally got all the iceing on. Complete with 14 candles and a 'Happy Birthday' somewhat neatly printed on the top.

"Now what?" I asked.

"Lets go wake the boys up!" Kairi said.

"okay!"

"Wait! Cake for breakfast?" Namine asked

"I don't see why not," Dani said.

"okay, we are having a party, aren't we?" She gave in. We tiptoed up the stairs to the room the boys were sleeping in.

"1, 2, 3," I whispered.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU! (DOG ON A ROOF!) HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU! (DOG ON A ROOF) HAPPY BIRTHDAY, TO JJ! (DOG ON A ROOF!) HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU! (DOG ON A ROOF)" we all screamed.

When some of the boys woke up, they were all, 'WTF', and 'What the hell?' It was funny.

"Can we eat cake now?" Dani asked

"Dig in!" Namine cheered.

A/N: I wanted to have two more pages, but I'm tired of typing. Get over it. Happy birthday, JJ. Yes it really was his birthday, on May 16. My keyboard broke, or this would have been up on his birthday. BTW Thanks for the cupcake, JJ!

Have a strange and happy day!

-The Cute one

Ok, people, right now I have to pay 9.95 for a book replacement for my school. So, if any of you jolly good folks in MT find a book entitled _Prince Caspian _with a (sorta) laminated cover and a girly beaded bookmark, contact me ASAP!

Thank you. Have an emo free day.

-Authoresshacker.


	6. Hollow Gardens and Radiant Bastion?

After the party, Dani, JJ and I were able to sneak off, outside to have our own party. We sat out there in the dewy grass, staring at the forest in front of us.

"So... High School, huh?" I asked.

"Yup..." Dani replied.

"I cannot believe that," JJ said

"Those tests were hard." Dani complained

"Aww. Come on! Those were just the 'end of year tests' to see how much you learned." I argued.

"They were hard!" Dani yelled.

"Shh! They're gonna find us!" JJ said. I heard giggling from behind a wall- door- something.

"Too late," I turned my head to Dani, "I wonder how they found us?" I said sarcasm dripping from my voice.

"Sor-ry!" Namine, Roxas, Sora and Riku walked out from where ever they were hiding.

"So? You ditch us, and start your own party?" Riku said as he moved over to Dani and sat down.

"We do this every time one of us has a birthday, its our thing." I explained.

"Well then, off to another subject!"

"No! Not math!!" Dani yelled. I laughed.

"So, until you guys get home, what are you guys gonna do, and where are you gonna stay?" Sora asked.

"In a-" I started

"Box! With lots of-" JJ continued

"Mice! Who nibble at-" Dani said

"Our feet! And eat our-" I said

"shoes. And now we're-"

"Shoeless!" Dani finished.

"Okay, do you really want to live in a box, where mice nibble at your feet, and eat your shoes?" Sora asked, and changed his voice to one of those annoying car man sales dudes. "or would you rather come with Riku, Kairi, and I and come on our tour of the worlds?" My jaw dropped to the floor, I mean, its enough that I'm standing here with my crush, but now, I get to go see all the worlds that I would see over and over in Disney movies!!

"We would love to come," Dani started, "But we now that this is your time to be with Kairi-"

"Are you implying that I like Kairi," I opened my mouth to speak, "But I do like her, not in the way you think, I like her as a friend, and only that." Sora explained. I swear, if you were looking at JJ you would think he had just won the lottery, or a lifetime supply of French fries with ketchup. Don't ask.

"Is everything alright with JJ?" Sora asked.

"We're not sure yet, doctors are still running tests," I joked.

"No, seriously," Sora said. "It looks like he wet him self," I laughed.

"Okay, I'll tell you whats wrong with him," I moved to whisper in his ear. "He has a giant crush on Kairi, like just as huge as the one I have one you." Wait. Did I just say that?! This time, my mouth, MUST DIE! It's such an idiot. I had a feeling that Dani had heard me because she started singing,

"Hanna likes Sora! Hanna likes Sora!" At least it wasn't the 'Hanna and Sora sitting in a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g'.

"I hate my friends..." I mumbled. This is the final straw. They ruin everything.

"Your mouth can get you into a lot of trouble," Riku said.

I nodded and said, "Yeah, I'm getting a new one at the end of the summer." Honestly, I've never felt more like an idiot. Sora still hasn't said anything. And I just told him who our Gcs (game crushes) are. Must I say it again?

Shit

"okay, well, anywhoo, we should get going on our trip. You wanna come get Kairi with me, Dani?" Riku said.

"Why wouldn't I?" She replied, and linked her arm with his, and with that they left. JJ, thankfully saving me from further embarrassment, brought up another topic.

"So, were to next?" He asked.

"we were thinking about Atlantica." Sora said. "But we might go some where else first."

"Oh! Like the Little Mermaid!!" I said.

"Yeah, Hanna. Just like The Little Mermaid." JJ commented. Riku and Dani came back with Kairi after JJ said that.

"Shall we get going, then?" Kairi asked. I thought so, but I wanted to say bye to Olette and Namine first.

"YEAH!" Sora exclaimed. I swear, he acts just like a little kid sometimes.

"okay, I just need to say bye to Olette, do you wanna come? Hanna, Dani?" Kairi said.

"Sure," I agreed. Dani nodded.

**We interrupt this program to go to a different POV**

**(JJ's to be exact)**

"I cannot belive that Hanna has a crush on me." Sora said.

"That would explain the quiz answer she took on Quizilla..." I mumbled.

"What?" Riku asked.

"Nothing!"

"Isn't odd, how they only had know us for a few minutes, but delvoped crushes on us?" Sora asked. Riku pondered it for a minute.

"No. We're so hott, yes with two t's, and girls are weird like that." Riku answered.

'_You keep telling yourself that,'_ I thought. "I've know those girls for a few years now, I've learned they don't like taking their medicine." I said. "I'm just kidding. I guess girls will be girls."

"Yeah." Sora agreed. "and just between us guys, I think, I think, thatIlikeHannaback!"

"What?"

"I think I like Hanna back..."

**Back to your regularly scheduled program**

**(Hanna POV)**

"I hate my mouth!" I whined to Dani and Kairi on the way back from saying our Goodbyes.

"It's not your fault you can't shut up," Dani said.

"Thanks, Dani. But now Sora knows I like him!!"

"Hanna, seriously. Over half of the girls alive would never admit that kind of thing, until she finds out that the boy likes her back!" Kairi said. "You've accomplished more then most girls ever would!" I looked at her.

"Dani, did you lend her your magazines?" I asked. She nodded slowly. "Asshole..." I muttered.

"Sorry, I didn't know I wasn't supposed to."

"Oh, Kairi, do you like Sora?" I asked her, not caring if my mouth could get me in more trouble.

"As a friend, or more than a friend?"

"More than a friend."

"Honestly, I only like him as a friend. Lots of people say that I like him, cuz I hang out with them so much. But I like him as much as I like Riku that way. In other words, Hanna, I only like them as friends."

"That was a mouth full." I said.

"And it wasn't even your mouth." Kairi laughed. We finally got over to the boys again, and headed off.

**in the gummi ship**

"so..." I asked. "Where are we going?"

"Uhh. Hollow Bastion." Sora replied. "Or Radiant Gardens."

"So it's like, Hollow Garden, or Radiant Bastion?" Dani asked. Funny, how we didn't think of that until we finally got to go there...

"I guess you could say that," Sora said. "I kinda liked Hollow Garden."

"Never mind what it's called." Kairi said. "And Hanna, what what would before your BFF went on a date to get her ready?"

"Take her shopping!" I said with excitement. I gave Dani a questioning look.

'Quizfest' She mouthed.

"Are... We theeeeeeeeeeerrrrrrrrrrre yet?"

"Ehmagod." Kairi sighed. "Why don't we play a game. If Sora asks when we're gonna get there one more time-"

"Are we there yet?" Sora asked. Kairi let out a blood curdling scream.

"Thanks, Sora." I said sarcaticly.

"Welcome!"

"Why don't we play, 'Would you Rather?'" JJ sugested, coming out of his daze that he's been in the whole trip.

"Yay! You didn't die!" Dani exclaimed.

"It's like you don't know me at all..." JJ said.

"Okay, okay. You guys can re-get to know each other, later, but I wanna play, 'Would you Rather'."

"Agreed." Riku said. I'm assuming that they know how to play, but if they don't call me an ass. (assume)

"Okay, I'm gonna go first. Let's see... Kairi, would you rather, have to live the rest of your life in a small room, or eat five bugs?" I asked her.

"Eww. When would I ever have to pick between those?"

"Right now"

"Kay, umm. Eat five bugs."

"I'm not even going to ask why."

"My turn! Sora, would you rather, kiss Hanna or kiss Riku?" She asked like she had been rehearsing all day.

"Kiss Hanna, I ain't kissin' no guy!"

"Then I dare you to."

Holy shiznits!!

"Kairi, can I have a word with you?"

"Sure!" We walked over to another room, and then, I exploded. Hopefully it was all muffeled by the door and walls.And also it was in Ah Bhed, so that helped.

"Gyene! Ruf luimt oui tu dryd!! Oui ghuf E mega Cuny, yht cu tuac ajanouha amca!! huf oui yna sygehk res gecc sa! Fro luimth'd oui ryja tynat res du gecc Negi?!" I yelled. (Kairi! How could you do that!! You know I like Sora, and so does everyone else!! now you are making him kiss me! Why couldn't you have dared him to kiss Riku?!) Hey, I think she knows Ah Bhed. I didn't know that.

"Cuz Riku likes Dani." Ewww! Painfull flash back to a weird Fanfiction Dani made me read... Ew! EW! EW! EW! Okay, okay, I'm okay.

"Well, you suck!" I screamed.

"Don't you like Sora?"

"Duh!"

"Well kiss him!" So, I decided what could I lose, and walked up to Sora, who was sitting in the other room, with everyone else. Kairi followed behind me, but when she went to sit, I walked over to Sora and kissed the top of his head, somehow avoiding his spiky hair.

The best idea that I've ever had.

"You never said that I had to kiss him on the lips,"

"Hanna, you're a bitch." JJ said.

"Oh, you want some action? Check the playboy channel!" **(A/N: Have no clue if thats a real thing, I'm watching The Fresh Prince of Bel Air, it mentioned that or something...)**

"Dis!!" Dani said, agreeing with me.

"Uh-Huh." Kairi said.

"Are we therrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrreeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee yet?" Sora whined. Riku looked out to some control-y thing, don't ask me, and replied,

"Yup."

**Hollow Garden or Radiant Bastion**

**Merlin's hut thingy**

As soon as we walked in, Yuffie noticed us. She ran up to Sora a hugged him, almost suffocating him.

"Soraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" She yelled.

"Wha?" Leon said.

"Soraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa is hereeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" Okay, who gave her too much candy?

"Boy needs air, losing consciousness." Sora said, but it came out more like, 'oy eed ir, ing conscious.'

"Yuffie! Let go!" Leon ordered.

"Thanks. These are my friends from the island, Riku,"

"Hi," Riku said.

"and Kairi,"

"Hello."

"And who are they?" Aerith asked, pointing at me Dani and JJ.

"Well, we kinda jut found them in Traverse Town, something happened to their world, so until we can get them back, they're gonna stick with us."

I'm Dani," Dani said. "This is Hanna, and JJ."

"SUP!" I said.

"Whatever." JJ said.

"Okaay! So what brings you to the ever popular Radiant Gardens?" Yuffie asked.

"Hollow Gardens, and Radiant Bastion." I said.

"Dani came up with that." Sora explained.

"I like that. So what brings you to the ever popular Radiant Bastion?"

"We wanted to..." Kairi said. "What did we wanna do here?"

"We wanted to eat more Sea Salt ice cream...?" Riku said.

"No, we just wanted say hi." Sora said, he is really on top of things.

"Cool. Wanna come run through the hallways in the place where Ansem's Study is?"

"Yeah! Do you still have my skateboard?"

"No." Sora frowned. "We got you a new one!"

"Cool! But why did you?"

"I felt like it." And still, everyone stood there while Sora and Yuffie took the time to catch up. I noticed JJ's phone was in his pocket, and so was Dani.

_'bbb!' _I texted them, (Boring Beyond Bleif!) they looked up at me and nodded.

"So, should we go running through the halls?" Kairi asked, also getting bored.

"Let's." Everyone agreed.

**Eighteen falls, two laughing fits and a hour of running through halls playing hide and go seek later.**

"Damn, I'm pooped." Riku said.

"Anymore than I am?" Dani asked. She was dragging her feet, about ready to fall over.

"No one is as tired as me." Kairi said, and I believed her, JJ was holding her bride style, cuz she kept falling over and it slowed everyone down waiting for her to get up.

"True. But I'm still tired." Dani said.

"Wait, why did we come here again?" I asked.

"Cause we felt like it." Sora replied.

"Ah."

"Wanna be sucked up into a computer?"

"I've already been through something like that the past few days..." JJ mumbled.

"What?" Kairi asked.

"Nothing."JJ answered.

"Sure." Dani said. She looked up.

"Oh look a blue fur ball." Kairi said. We all looked up and Stitch was on the wall.

"Leroy! Only, he's blue." Dani said.

"Whose Leroy?" Sora asked.

"Some merchandise figure from our world that looks just like that but red." I replied. "Plus he's evil."

"Veryyyyyyyyyyyy Evilllllllllllllllllllllllllllll!" Dani sang.

"I wanna go back to Merlin's" Yuffie said, speaking up for the first time since we left. A chorus of 'okay's and 'yay's. Filled the room.

"Let's go then." I said.

So we did.

**I'm not too proud of that chapter. But I"m too lazy to fix it, and I have writer's block. I'll update soon. And tell me if chapters should be longer or not. I really don't know. I'll make 'em longer depending on what you peoples say. Review. Please!**

**-The Cute one**

**YAY!! LAST DAY OF SCHOOL! Was two days ago. Plus the search on **_Prince Caspian _**is off,  
I got a new one. But I still want it back...**

- Sarcasticwriter109


	7. Small Authors Note

AN: Hey there

**AN: Hey there! The Funny one and I have hit major writer's block, and are leaving for camp tomorrow. We wanted to have chapter seven by the time we left, but the people are insanely crazy and changed the date to Monday, instead of Thursday. So… yeah, we'll be thinking the whole time we're there, and the day after we get back, the chapter will be up… hopefully. : ) So… Der… Uh... I KNEW THE FUNNY ONE SHOULD HAVE DONE THIS! **

_**Thanks and have a strange and happy day,**_

_**-The Cute one**_

_**Thanks and have an emo free day!**_

_**-The Funny one**_


	8. Chapter 7 and a half

Co A/N: Head, meet desk

Co A/N: Head, meet desk. Desk, head. Now, shake hands (hits head on desk) Now that that's taken care of, note:

Sorry we haven't updated in a while. My sister dumped all the writing crap on me. And this is her character's POV! Well, I guess because I'm the co author and haven't written anything…but still…:

By the way, I figured out how the setting goes. Well, I guess everyone did…

**.: Chapter Seven:**

Hey! I just flew in, and boy, are my arms tired. insert pitiful laugh here

Ok, so we went back to central Hollow Gardens and bought a few potions (Sora said just in case…) say goodbye to everyone, and boarded the gummi ship.

"Where are we going?" Hanna asked.

"Atlantia." Sora said. I started humming "under the sea" until JJ hit me on the head.

"Oww…"

"But Atlantia is an underwater world." Riku said.

Sora thought for a second, before saying "We need some way to breathe under water."

"And how are we gonna do that?" Hanna asked.

"Ooh!" I shouted. "Um…we can grow gills by jumping into the water 'cause we're wearing _SKETCHERS_."

JJ rolled his eyes. "Sure Dani." He said sarcastically. "After that we'll all climb Candy Mountain."

I glared at him.

"Candy Mountain…?" Sora asked. Oh right, they don't have Youtube…I don't even thing they have internet. Why else would Roxas and Sora smash a computer?

"It's a video in our world." Hanna explained. "And I think we can all agree that JJ is being very Charlie like." I nodded.

"Back to the tail and gill crisis." Kairi said.

"Right…" I thought for a moment before saying "sketchers?"

"Airaters." Hanna agreed, nodding.

"Maybe we can just toss you into the water and see what happens." JJ said. "I vote Dani goes first!"

"I vote JJ goes to hell wearing the _SKETCHERS_, and then we see what happens" I shrieked.

"No one's going to hell and no one's jumping into the bottom of the ocean." Riku said, trying to break up the fight.

"LaLALALALALALALALALALA" I sang.

"CATSCRATCH!!" Hanna finished. Damn that was random…

"That show is old!" JJ mouthed.

"So are you." I mouthed/replied.

"Why don't we just go scuba diving?" Riku suggested. A chorus of 'no's filled the ship.

"Ah, screw this!" I jumped in the water. It's niiiiiiice! But I still had no way to breathe.

"DANI! GET THE HELL BACK UP HERE WHILE WE SOLVE THE GIL ISSUE!!" Hanna shouted.

"No!" I shouted back.

"DO IT!"

"MAKE ME!" JJ hit Hanna on the head and imitated hitting me.

"YOU'RE A REAL PAL!" I shouted at him, my fist in the air. This was a lot easier in H20: just add water…

Hanna grabbed a corndog out of nowhere and shoved it down JJ's pants. (A/N: ok, not really. But I've always wanted to do that!)

One conflict and a corndog party later…

"Hey I got it!" Sora shouted.

"What?" We all asked.

He sat there for a minute, like he forgot.

"WHAT!" I shouted.

"Oh!" He snapped back to attention. "Let's hit you with a giant key!"

My eye's bulged out. "Why?"

"The Keyblade's magicccccc." He replied.

"So is a leopluradon." I said.

"It can do this." Sora shot fire from the Keyblade and ironically it hit a candle and lit it.

"So can a leopluradon." Hanna said, apparently ignoring Kairi shouting "What the hell is a leopluradon!"

"Well, it beat all the other options." Riku concluded. 'Maybe it'll work."

Five minutes later, after Sora had hit them and shoved the out, everyone had gills and a tail. Mine was purple, Hanna's was yellow, JJ's was black, Riku was green, and Kairi was pink. All the guys had a dolphin fin on their tail. And, of course, Sora's was blue.

"So now what do we do?" I asked.

"Let's blow shit up!" JJ shouted out randomly.

"Good plan!" Hanna said. "But there's no shit to blow up."

"True that." I said. "Wanna go do something stupid?"

"Yeah! Let's eat lots of pie and get a stomach cramp!!" Hanna said.

"HELL YEAH!!"

"C'mon." JJ grabbed our ears and pulled us down.

The second we finally found Riku, Sora, and Kairi, something was defiantly wrong.

"I'm sorry." I said. "Did we show up at a bad time?"

The three were fighting Heartless.

"Kinda." Sora said.

"Hey this isn't in the movie!" I shouted. Must be a director's cut.

"Can we leave now?" Hanna asked.

"Just swim somewhere!" Sora shouted.

"Now why would we do that?"

Needless to say we were fast swimmers.

A heartless was chasing me… I grabbed a stick off the ground and started swing… Wait! He's…. Dead, but can heartless be dead?

"Sora, can heartless die?" I asked. He shrugged and went back to fight. Another one came up to me and I went for a Luna Lovegood attack.

"Hi. How are you?" I asked sweetly. He grumbled and tried to hit me, "That wasn't very nice!!" I swung my stick at him. Surprisingly after a few swings he died. "What the hell?" I looked at my buddy, Zeke. (My stick A/N: And The Cute One's phone. Mine's name is Chase.) It was the Rumbling Rose KEYBLADE!! I swam over to Sora and started swinging at the little bugger that JUST WOULDN'T DIE!

" Hi Sora!" I sang after he died.

"Wha… huh, you keyblade… no FAIR!" He yelled. "It took me twelve minutes before I got the hang of it!"

"I was swinging a stick before this," I stated.

"But still… WHATEVER JUST HELP US FIGHT THESE GUYS!" I did, and I helped Kairi, and Riku… and I starred at JJ and Hanna and then got eaten by a heartless.

Did you believe that? Wow, you're gullible.

"My pokemon bring all the nerds to the yard and they're like, 'wanna trade cards?' damn right, I wanna trade cards!" I sang after an awkward silence when all the heartless died.

"Dani, you've done better…" JJ noted.

"But I can do worse!" I said.

"What's worse?" Kairi asked.

"Me rapping."

"True…" JJ acknowledged.

"Or when I try to sing to a song when I don't know that words." I added.

"But those are the only times you suck at singing."

"My pokemon bring all the nerds to the yard and they're like, 'wanna trade cards' damn right I wanna trade cards!" Riku and Hanna joined me.

"Really, really bad. May I suggest singing lessons?" JJ joked.

"May I suggest you wear something else besides black and red?"

"I take that back!"

"Good, Mr.… umm what's your last name?" I asked.

"JJ."

"That's your first name!"

"No, Jay is my first name and Jay is my last name." I looked confused, Hanna came over and told me his last name. 'Jeffery Jesse is his full name'

"That's kind of retarded…"

"Which is why he came up with JJ."

"Good thinking." I looked and wondered where Sora and Riku were. "Hey, where'd Sora go?" I asked impersonating Kairi from Kingdom Hearts Chronicles.

"Dunno. I've never been to this world." Kairi said.

"We have." Hanna muttered.

"What?"

"Nothing!"

"okayyyyyyy… Why don't we just go find them?" We all agreed and set off to what's his face's castle thingy/ie. **(A/N: Those very descriptive words provided by The Cute one! Giver her a hand!! ) **Of course, since there was not much to do in KH2, so it was a short swim. We first found Riku, who was attempting to have an intelligent conversation with Flounder,

"How's that going for ya?" I asked.

"Not very well." He replied after we swam away. After a few minutes of searching for Sora we found him in TRIDENT'S castle type thingie/y, and you'll never guess what he was doing.

Flirting with Ariel! How dumb is he!

"You're just a playa." Hanna accused him… After we stood there for a few minutes wondering if Sora would notice.

"So what if I am?" He asked.

"Off with his head!" I mocked the Queen of Hearts.

"Thanks," Riku said, I had a feeling he wanted to say the same thing. Ariel had swam off by now and Sora looked mad.

"Thank you very much." He muttered.

"Oh no! Sora, is it that time of month?" JJ asked.

"Very funny."

"I know!" JJ said brightly.

"can we just get out of here?"

"Ugh, fine." Riku agreed.

"Okay let's go." We piled on the gummi ship, and immanently lost our tails.

"Let's go to Winnie's World!" Kairi suggested, but everyone answered with blank faces.

"Wha…" Riku finally asked.

"Winnie the Pooh!" She almost screamed. JJ fainted… again. I must say, it isn't very manly, which, I think, is the image he was going for in the first place.

"Let's just say, when JJ has to visit some one named 'Pooh' JJ overreacts." I covered for him.

"But, we can still go there!" Hanna said brightly. I unexpectedly laughed, I mean, picture this. But put your self in JJ's shoes.

_You wake up, only to find puppets, every where. And in the back round, singing, are your best friends, under the puppets spell! _

'_They're coming to take you away haha! They're coming to take you away ha-ha, ho-ho he-he. To the Funny Farm! Where life is beautiful __**all **__the time, and you'll be happy to see the nice young men with those clean __**white **__coats! And they're coming to take you away ha-ha!'_

Wow. He would H A T E  that. "Yeah! Let's go!" I agreed.

"Plwese!" Kairi begged to Sora.

"Uhh. Alright. I'm shocked you're not worried about JJ…" We all looked at him.

"Ah, it's not the first time he's fainted."

"Okay then." The trip to The Hundred Acre Woods (A/N: Do NOT ask me how I remembered that what it's called.) was not even close to how long it was to Atlantia.

Twenty Minutes Later

(A/N: The Cute one no longer puts me in torture. The rest of the chapter is written by her.)

We were playing in a tree when JJ finally woke up and we started singing, "_They're coming to take you away haha! They're coming to take you away ha-ha, ho-ho he-he. To the Funny Farm! Where life is beautiful __**all **__the time, and you'll be happy to see the nice young men with those clean __**white **__coats! And they're coming to take you away ha-ha!_"

"Oh dear God," He mumbled.

"We figured you wouldn't wanna wake up to that."

"And that is yet another reason why, I do not like you people,"

"We know. But at least there aren't puppets!" Hanna exclaimed.

"I am thankful for that." He stated. "Can we get out of here?"

"Umm, yeah, I haven't seen anything to do here. Plus we've done everything that's worth doing." Sora said.

"Really?" Hanna and I asked in disbelief.

"Uh-huh."

"Whoa." We said.

"Let's blow this Popsicle stand." Said Riku.

"Wait! There's Popsicles?" I asked.

"Uhh, no."

"Then how is it a Popsicle stand?"

"I don't know, people just say that." He replied with a shrug. We boarded the gummi ship and decided to find a place to crash. We all could sleep in the ship, but the ship needed a place to sleep, as Hanna puts it.

"How about… we just stay…" Hanna plugged her ears while JJ tried to finish his sentence. Riku and I began a game of chopsticks, while Kairi dosed off in the corner and Sora listened to JJ.

"Wanna hear a stupid joke?" Riku asked.

"Why not?"

"Two peanuts are walking down a street and one gets assaulted."

"I get it." I smiled.

"Have any suggestions?" Sora asked like a teacher who was waiting for an answer in class. He heard me laugh.

"No sir." I joked, but only Riku got it. I guess he's the only one who thought that.

"Haha." Riku laughed.

"Can you be quite then?"

"I guess." We sat there looking at Sora and JJ. They look at us, in return.

"Why don't we land in the closest world and stay there for the night?" Hanna asked.

"Good idea!" Sora said. He headed off to the nearest world, it was Beauty and the Beast. YAY!

**.: The Next Morning :.**

I was the first to wake up, and I decided to look around the castle. I already knew my way around the place from watching the movie so many times, hey, what can I say? I'm addicted. I tried to find the library, thinking I could find Belle or the Beast there. I finally found it after walking around for several minutes. Several minutes is like and entirety to me.

"Hullo?" I asked. Belle looked at me from her place in the corner.

"Oh, hello." She said.

"Yeah, hi, I'm Danielle, Sora and Riku, and Kairi are outside and I got really bored waiting for them to wake up, so I saw this place and… Well, yeah."

"Sora?!" she asked.

I nodded. "Yeah, you know him?" I asked.

"Yes, he was here not to long ago-."

"_cough_lastgame_cough"_

"And well he helped out the Beast."

"Coolio." I said. "Wanna go see 'em?" I asked. Thinking of many ways to wake them up.

"I would love to." I walked out hoping she would follow, I looked back.

"Are you coming?" She stood up and walked up to me, and I continued back the way I came. And YAY! I didn't get lost! We walked out the gates and I let us into the gummi ship.

"Okay they're probably asleep, so wanna help me wake them up?" I asked with an evil grin.

"Umm, okay?" she replied but it sounded like a question. I decided to wake Riku up first, I needed some one to share in my prank.

"Dude, wake up, unless you're used to the sound of screaming." He sat up. I grabbed a cold bottle of water. I punched a small hole with a small thumbtack in the cap and sprayed in JJ's face. Needless to say, he screamed. Like a girl.

"Wha?" Sora yelled.

"Oh, hi there! Rise and shine!" I said.

"Five more minutes…" Hanna mumbled.

"No Hanna, get up now!" I said squirting her.

"AHHH! Somebody help me!"

"Okay then! You can help yourself, get up!" Belle and Riku sat there watching everyone scream. Suddenly, Riku and I burst our laughing.

"This is funnier then when JJ sat on a piece of pie!" I said between laughs.

"Yeah!" Hanna agreed.

"Okay, let's forget about the pie incident." JJ suggested.

"Never!" Hanna and I both yelled.

"Riku, Kairi and I are just gonna leave now…" They slipped out of the room.

"Yay! We finally learned how to make people leave the room!" I cheered.

"We've been working on that for a while now!"

"Yeah, but we're freaks." JJ pointed out.

"True, true." Hanna and I said.

"Should we go find them?" He asked.

"Nah, we'll wait!" Hanna announced.

"Not time for a _Jeff don- ham_!" I chirped. I liked the word chirped…

"Not time for that either." JJ said referring to my joke on his name.

"Fine! Let's go!" We left the ship and decided to split up, and I, knowing my way around the castle, got to look there. I went to the library first. "Nada," I muttered in Spanish. To the West Wing! I'd always wanted to see what it was like in there.

Five minutes later.

Oh crap. I got lost. Yes me, the Disney freak, got lost. Wait! Wasn't that the kitchen? I know where to go from here!

Ten minutes later

Really five if you're counting from 'Five minutes later'

Damn it! That wasn't the kitchen! It was… I dunno, but it wasn't the kitchen! 

_Don't you wish that you could be a fly on the wall? _

_A creepy little sneaky little fly on the wall _

_All my precious secrets, yeah _

_You'd know them all _

_Don't you wish that you could be a fly on the wall?_

"Hey! Isn't that my ring tone? Didn't I lose my phone?" I asked looking in my pockets for the phone. Ah-Ha! I knew I left something important in my back pocket!

"DANI?" Hanna asked.

"Hello."

"YEAH, DID YOU FIND THEM?"

"Yeah!" I said. "I mean, no, I didn't find them. Sorry. And could you not yell?

"Sorry." Hanna said quietly.

"Where are you?"

"Look to your left."

I turned.

"Other left."

"Damn it, why does everyone do that?" I shouted and turned to my other left.

"Heyyyyy!" I shouted. "I know you!"

Hanna rolled her eyes and hung up.

"So I was saying…" I heard a dial tone. "What was that for!?"

"We're right next to each other." Hanna pointed out. "So no luck in the west wing."

"You went there?" I asked.

"Yeah. And I don't care what the commercial said about it, it's not scary and it's just a game in a movie!"

"Hanna…" And _I'm _the crazy one?! I think not!

"Yes?"

"THAT'S A DVD COMMERCIAL! THIS IS REAL LIFE!!" Well I think it is…

"Oh…" She said.

"Shall we prank call JJ?" I asked.

"I'd be insulted if we didn't." Hanna said and grabbed her cell and dialed.

"He probably has a sucky ring tone."

_When you walk away _

_You don't hear me say please_

_Oh baby, don't go _

_Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight_

_It's hard to let it go_

What the-? Simple and clean? And it wasn't even the fast one! (**Co A/N: Is it called Hikari? I dunno.**) It was the slow one. I looked the other way and saw JJ standing there. He flipped his phone open.

"Hello…?" He answered.

"JEFFERY JESSE!!" Hanna shirked.

"Ok, but it'll be out little secret. Got it?" He said, shooting daggers at me.

"Don't worry J, we won't tell." I said. He glared at me. "Well, at the moment, there aren't any people to tell."

"True that."

"So…where are we?" Hanna asked the 'million dollar question.'

Crap. "Um…let's see…"I looked around. "JJ, where did you go?"

"East wing." He replied. He likes Belle? I hate the world and all it's confusing powers.

"Ok, so we are in…" I looked around to make sure I was right, and then answered "The room next to the parlor. Y'know, it was blocked off."

Hanna and JJ just stared at each other.

"Well then." Hanna said, slightly creped out that I could remember all of this and still forget what I had for breakfast last week.

"And I had waffles! …I think!"


	9. Ludicrous Speed

Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Co A/N: Uh hi. The funny one again. I'm not really gonna put you through my suffering, but we decided to pick on JJ some more so the order of chapter POV's goes like this:

1: Dani

2: Hanna

3: JJ

Yeah…sorry. It's was the cute one's idea. DON'T BLAME ME!! (By the way, the horoscopes are from Weird Al's 'That's your horoscope for today.') Wait, I _do_ have to write it. (shattering glass noise) Ah great. Now I've gone insane again.

Hey I just flew in and boy-_boys_… (sighs)

"Ok, Leo…" I look through my magazine. "'Now is not a good time to photocopy your butt and staple it to your teacher/boss's face." Dani looked shocked.

"Woops."

"JJ, you're a Tarous, right?" I asked.

"I rather stay out of this…" JJ said. That's a yes! I look though my magazine.

"'You will never know true happiness. What are you gonna do? Cry about it?'" I read.

"Those horoscopes are offensive!" Dani shouted.

"Well they're nice to me." I said and look for mine. "'You'll wake up, do a bunch of stuff, and then go back to sleep.'" (A/N: According to the song, it's still Tarous, but who cares?! It's the nicest one!)

"How is that nice?" JJ asked.

"Well, it's better than all the others." I answered.

JJ stood up, took my _Fashionistas _(A/N: I don't think it's a real magazine, but it's from _Secrets of My Hollywood Life._ I'll shut up now…) and threw it into a garbage can.

"Hey!" I shouted.

"It was put out of its misery."

"Ass." I muttered.

We left the castle out of sheer boredom and now took comfort in the gummi ship, reading horoscopes and making fun of each other's pain.

"Are you gonna ask Kairi out anytime?" I asked.

"Are you gonna ask Sora out anytime?" JJ mimicked. Hey, he does a good impression of me!

"I'll shut up now."

Sora, Kairi, and Riku walked in.

"Kairi? When were you born?" I asked.

"June 10." She replied. I reached into my bag, grab an extra copy of _Fashionistas _and looked it up. "Ok… 'Your birthday party will be ruined once again by your explosive flatulence.'"

Kairi rolled her eyes. "Horoscopes are a load of bull."

"True that." JJ said.

"Double true!" Dani shouted, annoyed with my constant 'when were you born?' questions. "Where we going!?"

"Agrabah." Sora replied. "And if you ask me my birthday, Hanna, I'll kill you."

"Okay! Riku, what's your birthday?"

"Don't tell her Riku!" JJ yelled.

"I'm staying out of this." Riku said.

I looked up from _Fasionstas_. (Co A/N (the funny one): Ok, I'm sorry, but this time I have to say something. My brother saw the real movie in some class and when we watched the movie, he wouldn't shut up about it. There are two genies originally: one of the lamp and one of the ring. But Disney just _had _to take some plot point out! Oh the lies! The truth is that I suck! And they were laughing at me! I can't go on…)

(A/N (The cute one): This won't end well…)

**Thirty Minutes Later…** (Co A/N: Thirty minutes! That's a half hour!) (A/N: Go back to your corner!)

Agrabah is very boring. Sure, there's flying carpets, genies, a monkey, and some random cave, but other than that, it's just lying around getting a tan. Or a sunburn. Whatever comes first. Dani and JJ started a game of chopsticks, Kairi and I were reading magazines, and Sora and Riku were off someplace blowing shit up. Good for them!

"What do you get when you combine a Roman and a retard?" JJ asked.

"What?" Dani asked.

"A chetard!"

"Not funny."

I threw the magazine down. "I don't believe it!"

"What?" Kairi asked.

"Nick Jonas has diabetes."

"What? Since when?"

"I'm not sure, but it says it in here."

Kairi went back to her magazine. Twenty seconds later, she looked up again. "Who's Nick Jonas?"

"I am _so _gonna kick your ass!"

"I'd like to see you try, hack!"

"Suck this dolphin!"

Sora and Riku flew by on carpets (where'd they get the second one?) both fighting.

Sora was in Wisdom form shooting at Riku, who was in front. Wait, he didn't have Donald. How was that possible?

"How's he doing that?" JJ mouthed.

"He's _magic_." I laughed.

"Sora! Riku!" Kairi called. (I can just imagine that part from the game.) They kept going.

"And once again, I'm left with the girls." JJ mumbled.

**Ten Minutes later**

They finally came back.

"What were you guys doing up there?" Kairi asked, just as soon as they were in earshot.

"Painting our butts." Sora said sarcastically. "Flying." Now, is it just me, or has Sora been in a bad mood lately? Note to self: ask Sora what's up later… Note to self: self notices don't work anymore.

"Sweet."

"Hey, you wanna try?" Riku asked, pushing his carpet towards him.

"Sure?" Now, the only time one of us had flown, was when we were little and were jumping in the bungee jump thing for little kids at the fair. And that still was pretty close to the ground. "Yeah, I'll try it." So Sora showed him how. JJ started flying, and then fell. So he tried again. _He fell again. _And again. And again. And again. And again. And again…

**Six thousand and three more falls. **

**Yes we're kidding. **

**Sort of. **

**Not really.**

**Nope. **

JJ was now, cursing the day he ever looked forward to flying.

"Well, that's what you get when you're transported into a video game." I whispered in his ear.

"This is not the time for 'I told you so's." He replied.

"Aww, why not?" Dani asked, taking my side.

"Because if everyone in our world started saying that, five year olds would be the president."

"Isn't one already?" I asked, mostly joking. No offense to the president. But hey, we gotta get our jokes some where, right? Where else, Disneyland? Maybe. But Disney sucks at jokes.

"Funny Hanna. But honestly, let's save that for him to decide." Kairi was still reading that magazine, and Riku and Sora went out racing their carpets again.

"Do you know the number for the local mental institution?" Dani asked.

"You know what?" Kairi asked suddenly, ignoring Dani. "If we have nothing to do here, what's the point of being here?"

"Uh, we kinda have to wait for Sora or Riku. They're the only ones that can actually drive the thing." Dani pointed out.

"So? It can't be that hard, and it's like seriously hot out here."

"Ditto, I vote we go to."

"Okay, I guess we could." Dani agreed weakly.

"We should at least leave a note for them or something."

"Fine, you do the writing, we're leavin'." He sighed as we left.

**Just long enough to crash a gummi ship.**

**Ten seconds after we got on. **



"Kairi! Holy shit!" Sora screamed when he saw it.

"Uh, well, you see," she mumbled.

"Ah screw it, we crashed the ship on accident, sorry." I said.

"How the hell are we gonna get anywhere now?"

Dani looked to her left. "I know how!" She shouted.

We all looked at her and then what she was staring at.

"Ooooh…" (A/N: This was originally The Funny One's idea to have different ships every few chapters or so. This was one of which ships she planed to use in the first draft of KHC (which was deleted) (by me) () but, it's not like she'll sue me.)

**Twenty minutes later…**

(A/N: She sued me. The ship is Spaceball one from Spaceballs. By the way, do any of you have 9.95 on you?)

"This thing is _huge_!" Kairi shouted.

"It has its own mall." I said.

"And a circus!" Dani left, probably to the circus.

"Really?" I held up shopping bags.

"Where are Dani, Riku, and JJ?"

"The circus."

"A circus too? What else is there?!" Sora asked, starting to listen.

"Well, JJ did say something about a zoo, but I didn't take him seriously."

Sora came jogging up to us. "This ship is too big. If I walked, we'd already be there."

"Where?" I asked

Sora thought for a moment before replying "There. Where are we going?"

"Uh…" Kairi took out a map. "Port Royal?"

"Nah." Sora said.

"Pride lands?"

I shrugged.

"Christmas Town? Nah, Jack creeps me out. The land of dragons?"

"Fine let's go." I said. About 1 minute and 47 seconds later, we decided that the ship was even slower than the first one.

"ARGGG this is taking to long!" I shouted. "How far are we?"

"A centimeter." Sora replied.

"Don't we have any speed ups or something? Settings? …Mushrooms?" I asked.

"Light speed?"

"Nah, too slow. Hyper jets?"

"Nope."

I got it. "Ludicrous speed!"

"But I don't know if the ship can take it." Sora said.

"What's the matter?" I asked tauntingly. "Chicken?"

He grabbed the microphone thingy, hesitated for a minute, and then squeaked "Prepare ship!" He cleared his thought and said "Prepare ship for ludicrous speed."

**We interrupted this program for another POV. **

** Dani's. **

I've always wanted to run away to the circus, but now it's ran away to me.

"_Prepare ship for ludicrous speed_." Sora said from the intercom. I think that's what it's called.

"What is he, crazy?!" I asked JJ.

"_Fasten all seatbelts, seal all entrances and exits, close all shops in the mall, cancel the three ringed circus, secure all animals in the zoo-"_

We quickly sat down in the stands and fasten seatbelts.

"_Ludicrous speed," _Hanna's familiar voice said. This was _her _idea?! "_GO!_"

Twenty seconds into ludicrous speed, JJ looked out the window.

"Shit." He said. "We've gone into plaid."

**We interrupted this program for emergency broadcast system. **

**The Funny One: This station is conducting an experiment on the emergency broadcast system. This is just a test. DOOOOOOOOOO (ten hours later…) OOOOOOOOOH. This concludes our test of the emergency broadcast system. This was only a test. If there was an actual emergency, we would have gone like this: "AHHH! Help! Help us! Get us outta here! Help! HELP!!"**

**The Cute one: Hey who let you into the control room?!**

**The funny one: Oh shit**!

**Back to your regular scheduled program. **

I never knew what happened next. All I remember is Sora starting ludicrous speed.

"You okay Hanna?" Sora asked. We apparently stopped.

"Fine." I said a bit dazed. "Are we out of ludicrous speed?"

"Yeah." Kairi said. "Now what?"

"…Let's just…take a five minute break." I said. (A/N: Last time, I promise.)

**A/N: Ok, so I'm taking over writing while the Funny One…uh…takes a 2 chapter vacation. Yeah, that'll work. So, uh, we have a little problem picking a world for the next chapter, other than the Land of Dragons, so let's make a poll! **

**A: Twillight Town. **

**B: Winnie the Pooh. **

**C: Port Royal**

**D: Pride Lands. **

**So, vote away! By the way, are you getting bored with this fanfiction?**

-The Cute one (please tell me!!)

_Co A/N: _

_(Meanwhile, in a closet far far away where no one can hear you scream…)_

_FISH HEADS FISH HEADS! ROLLY POLLY FISH HEADS! FISH HEADS FISH HEADS! EAT THEM UP, YUM!!_


End file.
